


memories

by parkjimin_exe



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Artist Mark Tuan, Boy x boy, Bullying, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Angst, Gay, High School, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, K-pop References, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Other, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Jackson, Rich Park Jimin, Road Trips, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Swim Team, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjimin_exe/pseuds/parkjimin_exe
Summary: after five months of namjoon's absence. jimin goes to find him, but he's greeted with news that he doesn't want to hear.





	1. - P R O L O U G E -

_i think I'm afraid to be happy, because whenever i do get too happy, something bad always happens._

**２０１８年１１月５日, 金曜日**

you know, i never wanted any day to go like today went.

today was a stupid, get beaten up three times kind of day.

which, honestly wasn't too bad compared to earlier weeks, months, and even years. it all started when i stated talking to him. the cursed person who owned the name that i loved to whisper behind bookshelves and shout at parties and late at night when it was just us.

he wasn't a terrible person, never. it was his followers that were terrible. the girls who stalked him and the boys who wanted him. they were ruthless.

now, i wasn't your typical loser and he wasn't your typical jock. he was a fucking genius, and i was the dumb one. he was actually sent to tutor me, but he was also popular. his beautiful mind and face attracted the worst people. ya know, your average teenagers who were just searching for a reason to beat the fuck out of a small, yet somewhat scary person who just happened to me, to of everyone that went to fire island highschool. it just had to be me.

i mean, im not complaining about the beatings.

because then they remind me of what i went through for him, so that means i can still see him. in my dreams and memories.


	2. - I C H I -

_if you can't be brilliant, be memorable. - david ogilvy_

**_２０１６年８月１９日、火曜日。_ **

i realized that the night my parents were called into the school to discuss my grades that i was in a hole i had to try very hard to dig myself of.

the sky was getting dark, the stars were trying to shine through the city lights, and i was getting ready to hop into my bed, which wasn't had its sheets changed in so long, you can't smell anything else but blood, sweat, and tears.

the blood stain were still there from when my younger brother beat me for liking his boyfriend. another one was from a nose bleed due to me trying give myself a piercing.

the sweat was from tossing and turning around at night. i truly was a restless person.

the tears were from the nights i was truly alone.  
the night that i was broken beyond repair.  
my brother. gone.  
my parents. out at business parties flaunting off my perfect brother and his perfect boyfriend.  
my friends. gone. they all left. they probably skipped town when they heard about the budget was being cut for housing, jobs, and schooling.

namjoon stayed though, but i wouldn't call us friends. i just really liked him.

we were nothing more than two people who just happened to pass each other whilst we walked to our next classes.

i huffed as i tossed my phone on my bed, i wanted to rip these thoughts out of my head.

"park jimin! get down here!" i heard my mother shout, her voice was sharp. she wasn't a mean person, but she could get mean if you did something really bad in her eyes.

"okay!" i shouted and i threw on a shirt as i rushed down the stairs. every time my foot hit the next stair, it made this awful creaking sound.

i was met with my mother who looked all but happy. i could tell i really fucked up this time, but what did i do? i was failing most of my classes, that's what.

"we are going to your school this instant to discuss your grades, i honestly though you were doing better. i'm sorry if i was too intimidating. i just care that you have a good life after school." she said, her voice was much more gentle than the tone she used with me earlier, which i appreciated a lot.

"okay, i know mama. i really did try." i mumbled, maybe she won't see through my lie.

"mmm your test scores sure said otherwise." my mom scoffed, rolling her eyes. she never did that either, but i guess i really crossed the line this time. "now, i am not going to take anything away, because you're never on your phone, computer, or tv, but you will be getting a tutor. who will be helping you and if i don't see improvement. your ass is out of my house, jimin." she rambled, i just nodded, knowing she was completely right.

"yes mother." i said.

"now, get in the car. we're going to meet your tutor." she smiled at me. what is up with her? she doesn't change moods this fast. usually.

as we got in the car, i could hear her talking to my little brother in the phone. they were probably talking about how useless i was, but my mother never said anything like that. she usually just nodded. she never agreed with jeongguk or my dad on the topic about how much of a failure i was. my mom was always there for me.

after a few more minutes of hearing jeongguk talk shit about me, and him yelling at his boyfriend. my mom finally got in the car. her once let down hair was now in a pretty bun, her dark brown hair was so soft, so was mine. good thing i got her hair type and not my dads. his hair was all types of no good.

"are they fighting again?" i asked her as she put the key into the ignition, starting our black hummer, which i didn't even know we could afford.

"yeah, in my opinion. it was jeongguk's fault. taehyung got mad at him for always coming home late when he knows that jeongguk's boss goes home earlier than when jeongguk leaves. so, taehyung did some digging and apparently jeongguk has been sleeping with this guy named jung hoseok who has a girlfriend, all of them don't want to break up with each other and it's a mess. i feel so bad for taehyung and that girl.. hopefully they fix their problems." my mom said quickly, but i got onto a name. jung hoseok. i know him! he has, or had, a girlfriend named min yoonji who was an actual diva.

"i know hoseok, he said he slept with jeongguk once when they were drunk, but jeongguk keeps going back to hoseok, who i'm sure doesn't want to leave yoonji, she's such a interesting girl. also, poor taehyung, he can't help it that he's asexual." i sighed, i was frustrated at my brother who swore he would never leave taehyung because of his asexuality. it made my heart sink to the floor when i heard first heard about jeongguk cheating.

taehyung and i are best friends, so he came to me crying when he started dating jeongguk, because he knew that my brother was a sexual person. he was so scared that jeongguk would just leave him. and i'm afraid he now feels pressured to give it up for jeongguk, just to keep my idiot of a brother from cheating.

i promised taehyung i'd never leave him, so why did he choose the asshole over me? i mean, my brother can be great and nice, but most of the time he's an asshole.

i used to have a huge crush on taehyung. i loved him. he was my everything. i didn't care that he was asexual, i still loved him so, so much.

but apparently, he didn't want me.

after ten minutes, we arrived at my school, only one light was on and that was the principal's office light. it seems like he was expecting us.

he was actually kind of scary, but he was nice once you got to know him. or so i've heard from minho, who can't stop rambling on and on about him.

"come on, kid." my mom chuckled as she unbuckled and turned off the car. i watched her as she opened her door and got out of our car.

i nodded and unbuckled and i hastily opened my door, and i hopped out of the car, i really just wanted to get this over with. and for some reason my heart was racing, like it was going to burst out of chest. which never happened to me. i didn't really have feelings after taehyung rejected me.

i just wanted to go home and sleep, i couldn't care about my tutor, he was probably some nerd. maybe he, or she, was cute too. maybe it was namjoon, but he's the school's star hockey player, there's no way he could be smart.

athletes aren't like that. they're all pretty dumb, but i did like namjoon. so, i wouldn't be disappointed if he was my tutor. honestly, i'd be over the moon if he was.

my mom and i waltzed into the principal's office, his stone cold expression that he always had on was ever so present on his face. 

i wonder why he's so pissed.

"mr. park and mrs. park, i assume you both know why you're here." my principal deadpanned, as he flipped through some random file.

"yes. we do." my mom said sweetly. how does she act all sweet and 'lady like' infront of other people? why does she feel the need to? 

"well, have a seat then." the man sitting at the desk grunted i could tell he was very tired.

i froze, but not for long because my mom started to tug on my sleeve, beckoning me to sit down, and i did.

the chair wasn't all the comfortable, but i could deal with it for a little bit. it was a leather chair, but the leather was worn and hard, it wasn't very comfy. which made me irritated, i liked comfortable chairs. it's also one of the reason i hate school. the chairs are no where near comfortable.

"your tutor should be here soon." the principal rolled his eyes as he spun in his chair, now, his chair looked comfy. 

minutes later i heard the door open and my jaw dropped at who i saw standing there.

kim namjoon.


	3. - N I -

"your tutor should be here soon." the principal rolled his eyes as he spun in his chair, now, his chair looked comfy. 

minutes later i heard the door open and my jaw dropped at who i saw standing there.

kim namjoon.  
________________________________

look at you kids, you know you're the coolest.  
the world is yours and you can't refuse it.  
seen so much you could get the blues.  
but that don't mean you should abuse it. - love, lana del rey  
________________________________  
２０１７年８月１９日、火曜日

my heart froze as i laid eyes on him, his broad shoulders, his beautiful, thin legs, his buff arms, and the way his eyes were dark as he eyed me. i could feel myself blush, he looked like he was staring at a work of art, which i wasn't. 

"this is your tutor, kim namjoon. i hope you too can get along." principal do said from his desk, his eyes dropping in exhaustion. 

i just nodded, knowing i would definitely enjoy mine and namjoon's time together, even if it was for a short amount of time. i would still love it, the way his looks made my heart beat fast and my blood boil in want. i wanted him so much. 

namjoon continued to look at me, he looked so tired, said the bags under his eyes and his sunken cheeks, but he was still so beautiful in my eyes. 

"ready to go jimin?" my mother whispered in my way and i nodded shyly. my heart still racing. i can't help it that i'm deadly attracted to namjoon and everything that he does. 

'''''''  
when my mom and i arrived home i had not managed to push namjoon out of my mind, and by now, i just wanted to sleep.

my mind was just too cluttered with the thoughts of namjoon and what might happen between us if he keeps being such a tease to me, but i guess someone as attractive as him can't help it, can he? 

i guess he can't help it. 

when i make it back to my room, i see my phone still laying on my bed, it's screen blank like my current expression, but my eyes widen when i see a text.

unknown number: hey jimin

.....hello?

unknown number: it's namjoon

oh, hi namjoon! how did you get my number?

namjoon: taehyung told me, he also told me that him and jeongguk are staying together even though your brother is a complete and utter asshole.

i know right?!?!   he's such an ass, i can't stand him.. honestly , and poor yoonji, she deserves better then what happens and i know hoseok didn't mean any of it because i saw my brother slip something in hoseok's drink once.

namjoon: yes! i swear jeongguk drugged hoseok and yoonji took him in for a drug test and it came out positive. she's furious at jeongguk and he's also lost hoseok's trust.... anyway i gotta hit the hay, today was a long day! night jiminie

night joonie hyung!!

with that i shut my phone off and plugged it in, i seriously needed some sleep. i laid down on my bed and i blacked out as soon as my head hit the not-so-soft pillow.


	4. - S A N -

i had a vision. a vision of my nails in the kitchen, scratching counter tops. i was screaming, my back arched like a cat. my position wouldn't stop. you were hitting it. - stargirl interlude - the weekend ft. lana del rey

２０１７年８月２０日、木曜日。

the sun peeking through my blinds is what caused me to wake up, i guess my eyes were really that sensitive as everyone claims they were.

i woke up to only have flashes of the dream i had last night, it was so good, well for me definitely.

basically namjooon was fucking me on the counter of my kitchen. god, it was so hot and i couldn't even lie about the fact that i had a huge ass crush on namjoon at this point.

"stop thinking about these things jimin!" i scolded myself, looking at my reflection in the mirror, my chubby cheeks were a little puffy and my eyes were red like i'd been crying. had i? 

namjoon: hey jimin! 

hey namjoon!

namjoon: wanna meet up? we can ditch school, no one cares about school anyway, plus, it's our junior year. no one will notice. 

yeah, i guess so. my mom left this morning for business so i'm all alone without anyone to protect me ;)

namjoon: omfg jimin

what daddy?

namjoon: no, jimin. i am not gonna fuck you if that's what you're looking for.

nope- not at all.

namjoon: good. be there soon.

how do you know my address?

namjoon: taehyung told me

i smirked down at my phone, i knew what i just texted. i couldn't care less that i just called namjoon 'daddy'. i mean, i probably would of given the chance. he's just so manly and so sexy. ugh! i can't resist him, or the thoughts i have about him!

i'm fucked.

i started to feel nervous, there was this pit in my stomach that wouldn't  go away, i huffed and placed my hand on my stomach and i looked down. 

"calm yourself you buffoon!" i yelled at my stomach before picking up my phone to call yoonji. even though she was all tough, she was actually really good at giving advice. 

i dialed her phone number and i put my phone up to ear, good thing she answered quickly, it only took two rings until she picked up.

"yes jimin?" she groaned, her morning voice was quite present this morning, i assumed it's because she didn't get much sleep last night due to what happened.

"unnie help me! i have a problem." i said frantically into the phone, i heard hoseok say something in the background, he was probably still crying because yoonji most likely threatened to end their relationship, send out screenshots, and send his nudes to his mom's house. yoonji wasn't one to mess with. 

"what is it jimin?" she chuckled through the phone. 

"namjoon and i are ditching school today and i don't know what to wear or what to say! you're a girl so you should know!" i rambled, hoping to get my point across. 

"oh my god jimin! just wear something cute, black skinny jeans or booty shorts are a great thing. also, butter him up, tell him he looks handsome and just act like you want him. lastly, don't worry, i'll cover for you at school." yoonji sighed over the phone, she really was out go to for this stuff. 

"thank you!"


End file.
